


Stayin' Alive

by JinxyTwinxyDoo



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Loss, Character Death, Cold, Endgame compliant, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker Dies, Plane Crash, Snow, Stranded, Tony Stark is a Ghost, no.10, oh no angst, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo
Summary: When Peter wakes up with Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes after a quinjet crash with shards of metal in his stomach, he doesn't have much hope. And that's when Tony Stark appears.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and Peter Parker, Tony Stark and Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stayin' Alive

“...-pidey? Spider-Man?...-er-Man!”

Peter groaned, rolling his head to the left and scrunching up his face. It was dark. Were his eyes closed? No. They must’ve been open. But that didn’t make sense. Usually he could make out outlines even if it was dark out. Unless he was wearing a blindfold. Was he being kidnapped? No, that didn’t make sense either. Someone said “spidey” and he only knew a few people who called him that. Besides, they sounded worried.

“Up, up, up! C’mon… you gotta cooperate.”

Slowly, he forced his eyes open. He blinked a few times, slowly looking around until his gaze rested on two blurry figures hovering over him. Slowly, his vision sharpened and he was able to recognize Sam and Bucky staring down at him. For a moment, he just stared at the two before letting out a shaky wheeze and whispering a “hi.” 

“Don’t you ‘hi’ me, kid.” Sam huffed, bowing his head and whistling. “Though you were gone.” He muttered, slowly looking back at Peter. Bucky snorted and stood up, looking around. The sky overhead was a pale blue that almost resembled a white. Or maybe it was just really cloudy. “Now that you’re up, we need to get a move on to the nearest shelter and contact the others. Communications are down and I’m freezing my ass off.”

“Wha?’” Peter slurred, slowly pushing himself upright. He grimaced as pain lanced through his stomach, stopping and preparing to lay back down when Sam rested a hand on his back and helped him sit up. Once he was upright, he took immediate notice of the fact that they were somewhere snowy. Few to no trees were around, and they were covered in heaps of snow. A little to the left, he could see the wreckage of a quinjet. The wings were ripped off and lay scattered in the snow. A gaping hole was torn in the side of the jet, and a few flames licked at the sky.

“We crashed?” 

“Bucky crashed.” Sam clarified, rolling his eyes towards the man who glared daggers at Sam. The other brushed the withering stare off, looking at Peter. “You got some metal in your stomach… and it’s not the best idea to take it out. Especially with these conditions.” He looked around. “A lot could go wrong.”

“We gotta take it out… or I'll heal around it.” Peter explained, shakily moving a hand towards his stomach where a piece of scrap metal lay embedded in his flesh. Sam grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. “You can’t, kid. I think I’d rather you heal around it than bleed out… you’ve already lost enough blood as it is.” He explained, shaking his head.

“Enough talk. We need to get moving.” Bucky ordered, turning and starting to push through the snow. Peter looked over at him before back at Sam when he started to stand up. He pursed his lips and held out a hand for Sam to grab, which he did. Shakily, Peter climbed to his feet… only to stumble and stagger. His head spun when he stood upright and his vision danced with black dots. He waved his arms unsteadily for a moment before Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright… hop on.” Sam muttered, slowly moving his hand away from his shoulder and crouching down. Peter gave a little huff, shaking slightly as a breeze washed over him. With his movements uncoordinated and clumsy, he carefully set himself on Sam’s back and wrapped his legs around his waist. He slid his arms over his shoulders and intertwined his fingers together, making sure he wasn’t choking Sam.

“You’re lighter than I thought.” Sam muttered in a surprised tone as he stood up and began to speedily tread through the snow to catch up to Bucky. Peter hummed half-heartedly, shrugging. “Fast metabolism.” He muttered, blinking as he looked ahead at Bucky. 

Peter wasn’t the closest with the two, but he knew Sam and Bucky were friends. Or something like that. He hadn’t really known them officially until Tony’s funeral. He’d met them there when they stumbled upon him sitting at the dock with tears sliding down his face. Not his best memory, but it could’ve been worse. They had been… surprisingly helpful about the whole situation.

Of course, he’d apologized for the whole airport thing. Sam had even apologized for throwing him out a window. It’d sort of left a bruise alongside the whole getting swatted like a fly by a huge guy he still didn’t know the name of. It’d been something that made him laugh despite having been at a funeral. He’d actually felt somewhat guilty… who was he to be upset that Tony had died? After all… he only knew him from Spider-Man. 

But they’d helped him feel better.

And now they sometimes went on missions together. Like the one they were supposed to be on now, in fact. His memory of today was somewhat fuzzy, but Peter was still able to remember some of what was supposed to happen. A recon of some abandoned factory that supposedly held people making illegal weapons. All he really remembered was Bucky flying away and then a bang… then nothing.

Now he was sitting on Sam’s back while they waded through deep snow in an attempt to find some shelter or houses. Not the best way a mission could go, but at least no one was dead… er, yet. Peter was very aware of the fact that he was injured. He was losing enough blood as it was, and that left him weak. Combine that with the cold? Not a very good combo. Even his body’s attempts to keep him warm - aka shivering - did nothing to help. 

Spiders and cold don’t mix very well, you see.

“I see a town.” Bucky suddenly spoke up. Peter blinked slowly, glancing ahead as Sam came to a stop besides Bucky. In the distance, he could vaguely make out the shape of a town. In between said town and them, however, were multiple sloping hills that would make the journey harder; and longer, at that. “Well we better get a move on if we want to get there before nightfall.” Sam muttered, his voice edged. Bucky didn't respond as he set foot forward and proceeded onward.

Blinking slowly yet again, Peter let his head rest against Sam’s neck. All he could do was sit and wait and watch. And that was what he did for a while. He watched the sky slowly get darker and darker. He played “I spy” with Sam and Bucky. He even decided to recite an essay he had memorized as a sophomore or class at one point. It had been on the topic of candy or something. He wasn’t entirely sure. Nor was he entirely sure when he closed his eyes… or why it got warm.

“-not breathing-”

“-open eyes-”

“-unresponsive-”

Slowly, Peter opened his eyes. Around him, the world was a blur orange. Blinking slowly, he let his head loll to the side as he looked up. He took notice that he was propped up on Sam’s lap with Bucky knelt at his side, applying pressure to his stomach. They were talking to him, but their voices were oddly muffled. They sounded far away and distant to him. It almost felt like he was underwater.

“Geez, kid… it’s too early to sign off.”

Peter’s brain short circuited at the voice. He swung his head dazedly so that he was looking straight ahead and froze. Standing right in front of him in the snow in a suit with stripes was Tony. Tony Stark. Tony Stark who had supplied him with his suit. Tony Stark who had dubbed him an Avenger. Tony Stark who had held him as he died. Tony Stark who had snapped to save the universe at the cost of his own life.

Right in front of him.

“T’ny…” he slurred out, the name melting together as he whispered it. He blinked, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Around him, the world was slowly fading into black. The edges of his vision danced with black dots that slowly grew bigger and began to overtake his vision. Panic blossomed in his chest and he let out a wheeze, blinking rapidly as his eye-lids fluttered.

“It’s okay, underoos. Just close those eyes and it’ll be okay.”

“M’st’r st’rk…” He mumbled, blinking dazedly at the figure as it seemed to warp and tremble. His vision began to melt together into a dizzying array of colors. Trembling, he let his head loll to the side lifelessly again. His chest heaved with stuttering breaths as he let his eye-lids drift shut. He was vaguely aware of the panicked cries of Sam and Bucky before darkness wreathed around him.


End file.
